REDEMPTION
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: For new digidestined in 02 taking the life of a digimon still is something they dread, but could they stay that way forever? Angel Digimon have their judgment upon evil, no mercy upon evil digimon. Will conflict break them apart?


**I am still can't understand what happened in last battle of season 2 in some extend… it's illogical for me. Especially frightened Takeru and Hikari after witnessed Arukenimon and Mummymon killed in brutal way… If they can handle Whamon died with a hole on his head, hundreds of Numemon's death, why they looked even more frightened than ever? And I really can't see how falling from Piedmon's balcony is less frightening, no friends and they were taken hostage to booth, your digimon wounded after tried to hold off digimon that 2 level above him, Takeru and Hikari didn't give up. But they did when they have friends, and their digimons are healthy and even haven't try to touch their enemy at all =_= ok logic aside… that's just how it's worked. **

**For the fans of new member, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori… DON'T WORRY this is not bashing fic of them! It's more like how they have to realize and get over killing digimon issue of them that till the end of season 2 ****in my opinion**** is not solved yet! btw this is written more than on year ago and not beta-ed yet... actually I post this because I am curious~**

pairing: Patagato and little Takari and Kenlei~ Don't like don't read... end of discussion.

**

* * *

**

It had been six months since the end of MaloVamdemon, and peace once again came to digital world. But it seemed evil never rest for long, some evil low level digimon began their revolt in digital world. Actually they weren't such big problem as according to Gennai's calculation they only able to reach the same level power as Devimon or Etemon. But a big number of them mean trouble; Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori however had a hard time to set their mind on killing real digimons.

The older digidestined as well as Hikari and Takeru understand their condition, then decided to deal with digimons that needed to be killed by themselves. So Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori was in charge to guard human world since wild digimons sometimes appeared, those digimons were harmless and even looking for them to get home to Digital world. Some of them frightened by human world and wreck havoc but at least there was no need to kill them, throwing them to the gate would end the problem.

Government all over the world agreed to not get their hands in anything about digital world and let all Digidestined handled all of the problems, they even agreed to responsible of all public damage caused by digimons as long as Digidestined did their duties. They simply too horrified to deal with Digimons that able to destroy almost everything, if kids were the one who can control them then so be it.

There were lots of new digidestined in the whole world but they were inexperienced and not as strong as Japanese digidestined, so all big fight still handled by original digidestined. The older digidestined already recovered from the lost of their crest so they can digivolve to perfect level again, even though Taichi and Yamato still unable to digivolve their digimon to ultimate. Hikari and Takeru were different case though; Azulongmon informed them that they need longer time to recover since they exhausted their power more than the others. Hikari recovered quicker than Takeru did, so in six moths Tailmon can digivolve to Angewomon again. Takeru was close in Gennai's opinion, he just need to be more patient and hopeful. Patamon didn't mind though since his champion form was strong enough and he was used with become the last one as usual.

Gennai had reported his observation to Azulongmon about the Daisuke, Ken, Iori and Miyako. Azulongmon and Gennai were wary when they discovered that the new digidestined has trauma in killing real digimon regardless they were evil or not. Beside from what they learned in the past Digidestined never had chance to rest for long. Evil seemed like never sleep long enough in digital world.

"I am sorry Azulongmon-sama… it seems the new digidestined have no power of heart that as strong as the previous generation…" Gennai muttered sadly, "Their power as digidestined however… fulfilled our expectation if not more..."

Azulongmon sighed, **"But their heart is not strong enough? They are naïve? They feel guilt because they killed Daemon's underlings? Digimons that wreck havoc and threatened humans in their own volition?"**

"Yes… it's not like I expect them to be heartless when killed those evil digimons but…" Gennai said in humble tone. "Especially since that time is the first time they have to kill…"

Azulongmon replied, **"I am happy they have such a kind heart even for digimons that would kill in their own volition…" **

"But!" Gennai objected trying to bring up his worries of the new digidestined to the sovereign, "As a digidestined… your doubt can cause death! Their hearts are so easy to waver after they killed Daemon's underlings… they feel guilt, sadness, and the worse off all **fear and doubt.**"

" **I agree… doubt should not be on your way when facing your enemies… they were so many times digidestined were close with death because of doubt… lack of determination…"** The great dragon digimon said wisely.

"I maybe sounds unfair but their experience compared to the previous generation… is so far. They didn't experience the harsh nature of digital world… but they can't be like this forever. Who knows when this peace would end?" Gennai stated sternly with iron gaze settled on his superior.

"**Very well, what they should learn from the previous generation?"** Azulongmon asked as looked down at Gennai who was smiling at the great dragon's approval.

"The most valuable thing digidestined had learned in their adventure four years ago…" Gennai answered as stood from his petal position. "But… I guess it's okay if I observe them a bit longerbefore decide I will do it or not, since what I planned for them is something that if I can choose…" Gennai gulped, "I don't want to risk my life for it."

"You invade somebody's privacy with that plan of yours…" Azulongmon pointed out, "And I am sure they would not pleased if they find out…"

* * *

Gennai knew it was not easy to separate Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, and Iori from digidestined of light and hope. But for his plan he had to separate them somehow, they were the last person on earth that should know about his plan after their digimon partners. He didn't looking forward to be Gatomon's scratching post or blasted by Patamon's air shot, or worse… target practice for Angewomon's arrow or get sucked by HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate (Yes, it's just about time TK's crest recovered) no no… thank you very much. He would choose become a boney old man again instead. Who knows he maybe would reunite with Piedmon inside that gate?

Those two were special among digidestined, they had sharper sense towards abnormal or evil presence especially Hikari. He was spying on digidestined from the top of a building that wasn't so far from their school, he almost forgot how many times Takeru or Hikari glanced at his direction from afar. Their digimon were the same case, Patamon and Gatomon were so edgy since this morning because of sensing someone was spying on their partners. Who can blame them if Devimon and Vamdemon ever went all the way just to get their hands on Takeru and Hikari?

"Takeru-kun?" Hikari whispered softly to Takeru in the middle of science class.

"Yeah?" He said as rolled her eyes to her.

"I feel it again…" She said as taking notes.

"So do I… but it doesn't feel dangerous or anything so let it be…" He said softly so only Hikari can hear him.

"I guess…" She said as shrugged then returned her attention to their lecturer.

* * *

**School's yard**

In the top of a tree Tailmon and Patamon were having similar conversation with their partners. They felt someone was watching their partners but can't tell where was the culprit. "I don't like this feeling…" Tailmon said to Patamon.

"Yeah, feeling of being watched by someone is suck!" He complained a bit too loud. "Hmph!"

"No need to speak that loud!" Tailmon scolded Patamon softly as covered his mouth with her paw.

He blushed, "Sorry… kind of frustated and uncomfortable make me…" Patamon muttered sheepishly.

"Never mind, I am sure this someone is quite far…" Gatomon replied as laid down on a thick branch.

Patamon moved closer then sat right beside her, "I hope it's not someone or something that want to get their hands on Takeru or Hikari again…" He muttered sadly.

Tailmon growled, "Anything but that…"

"Yeah… Takeru and Hikari have enough of that already…" Patamon muttered sadly. "Ken was quite lucky he managed to escape… but what if Daemon appeared again? We are not as strong as them, and we can't always have older kids, and the others around…" Patamon's wing flopped down, "And their partners still depressed over what we had done… to Daemon's army. They kind of forgot but… "

"They have to get over it soon enough!" Tailmon sighed, "I guess I shouldn't tell you that actually Myotismon's next target if he succeed to kill Hikari was Takeru. You already have enough of Devimon…" She said as staring at moving clouds.

* * *

**FlashBack**

_Angemon and Angewomon flew to where they left Vamdemon's remain, it was depressing feeling accompanied their flight. Suddenly Angemon broke the silence. _

"_Angewomon, what do you think Myotismon would do with that gigantic body of his?" Angemon asked out of nowhere just to break the ice, beside it would be nice to be friendly since they about to work together. _

"_Surely what I don't want him to… what a stubborn evil creature…" Angewomon said with anger on his voice. _

"_Such as?" Angemon asked again._

"_Destroying building without reason?" Angewomon said as pointed at VenomVamdemon who indeed did what she said. "I guess… I really failed at purifying him… What was purified with my arrow actually?" _

_FOOD… I AM HUNGRY! FOOD! HUNGRY! _

"_His brain or sanity?" Angemon blinked, both of them almost stopped because of startled at the voice. "I refuse to admit he had sanity before but… he sure has an appetite…" _

_Angewomon blinked, "Is that a good thing if he become an idiot? I hope I purify his memory too then, so he would forget about targeting the bearer of hope and light…"_

"_He after WHO?" Angemon asked a bit too loud than necessary in the last part. _

_Angewomon startled a bit at his voice, "Hikari and… who is the one with crest of hope Angemon?" She asked._

"_I will definitely kill him…" He growled murderously._

"_That's answer my question… it's you and Takeru." She shook her head, "It's looks like we are in the same boat…" She said as shrugged._

_Angemon shook his head in frustration, "Not again… gigantic devil with horn… "_

"_Get a déjà-vu Angemon?" She asked as cocked an eyebrow underneath her helmet. _

"_Unfortunately yes… and…" Before he can finish the sentence Angewomon grabbed his hand and dragged him to fly faster, "What?"_

"_We better quick before those two get crushed!" She yelled as dragged him all the way to battlefield.

* * *

_

"Sorry again to drag you like that in our very first battle as partner…" She said sheepishly.

Patamon laughed, "Don't worry… I need it! Beside…if we late just one second Agumon and Gabumon would be flat with earth…" He said as shuddered at the memory. " And about you told me he also wanted to kill Takeru… I can guess… even if you didn't tell me."

Tailmon sat up quickly, staring at Patamon. "How come?"

"He looked so happy when saw me as Angemon for the first time in Shibuya…" He said in joking manner.

"Not as happy as when he saw Angewomon I bet…"

"You mean ecstatic? He even trembling in happiness when you refreshed the air for him!" Patamon laughed.

Tailmon huffed at his joke about her 'Saint Air' attack, "Very funny…" Suddenly she tensed when heard rustling sounds from below. But both digimons were relieved when they saw blue creature came out, struggling to climb up the branch with his tiny hands. "So it's you…" Tailmon muttered wryly with narrowed eyes.

"Ne ne ne? What's so funny?" DemiVeemon asked cutely to Tailmon and Patamon.

"**Nothing…"** They replied in chorus.

"Not fair! You guys always keep so many secrets from us!" He whined as jumping up and down furiously.

Both Tailmon and Patamon looked at him with blank face; somehow DemiVeemon felt he was losing his nerve as they narrowed their eyes at him. DemiVeemon's face became full of tiny sweat beads, Tailmon sighed at the startled little digimon then laid herself down again. Soon Patamon did the same thing and both of them were staring at clear blue sky ignoring DemiVeemon.

"Anoo…" Demiveemon trailed off nervously.

"We didn't keep any secret from you guys…" Tailmon said calmly.

"We didn't… why would we?" Patamon added.

"But…" He whined again. "You guys always hanging out without us! You guys even didn't give any space to join your conversation!"

Tailmon sighed, rolling her eyes to DemiVeemon. "It's strange you decide to bring this up now…"

"No one ever complained about that before…" Patamon added again. "Anyway… what's with no space to join our conversation? I don't get it."

Tailmon yawned, "Neither I do…"

"Because I can't understand the topic of ancient prophecies! Crests, tags, holy ring… and so many things!" DemiVeemon yelled, his tiny hands were moving frantically up and down to emphasize his point.

Once again the older digimons gave him blank stare, "I though Taichi and other older kids told you about what happened four years ago…" Patamon said as smiled to DemiVeemon. "We pretty much talking about nostalgic memories…"

Actually not all adventures of them had been told to new members because some of it was private. Especially about Patamon and Tailmon, none of older digidestineds dared to tell Patamon ever did a suicidal attack and Tailmon once was second in command of Myotismon's army. Their partner wasn't comfortable with the said topic either. So far only Cody knew about Angemon's sacrifice.

"Actually I can't even remember half of it…" DemiVeemon admitted sheepishly, his cute face blushing deep red.

Patamon sighed, "Well okay..."

Tailmon rolled her eyes; she simply had no mood to deal with Demiveemon's tantrum fit today. She always stayed close with Patamon because he was her natural partner in battle, and the most approachable digimon after she switched side three years ago. All logic aside, he was a kind and perfect companion who never annoyed her even once. And because he was her… She shook her head as faint blush appeared on her face.

"Ah…by the way DemiVeemon, can you do us a favor?" Tailmon asked politely, she sweat dropped when saw DemiVeemon's eyes lightened up at prospect of elating her.

"Nani~ nani, Tailmon? What can I do for you?" He said as jumping up and down, the branch they sat one shook a bit.

Tailmon sighed, but before she can open her mouth Patamon do her the favor. "Can you please tell Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori to stay close with our partners for today?"

DemiVeemon ignored Patamon, and then turned to Tailmon. "So…what can I do for you?"

"Actually… what Patamon said, and as soon as possible please… before their lunch time." Tailmon said as stood up, "We have something to do today, so we maybe will not be around…"

"Not for long though, maybe we will come back before school end!" Patamon added cheerfully.

Demiveemon looked at them with questioning face, staring at them as if they had grown second head. "Uhm…"

"Don't ask what we want to do, please…" Tailmon warned.

"How Patamon know what you wanted to say?"Demiveemon asked innocently. "Do you guys can do telepathy or something?"

"No!" Tailmon answered a bit too quickly.

The blue digimon asked again, "When you guys digivolve, the helmet got earphone inside like hero in cartoon? Daisuke said that…"

"No! My helmet when I digivolve to Angewomon is 'just' a helmet, just for protection!" She said with annoyed tone, she snapped when Chibimon turned to Patamon. Obviously would ask the same question, "The same goes for Angemon, Demiveemon…"

"Oh…" He said as nodding happily.

"Can you please… just do what I ask, please!" Tailmon became frustrated and desperate with Demiveemon. "NOW!"

Patamon sweat dropped at the fuming cat digimon and retreating Demiveemon, how the little guy can disappear so quickly with his tiny feet was a mystery. But then again Tailmon can be so scary when she was mad, he would rather falling from Piedmon's balcony again than facing Tailmon's nasty temper if it directed at him.

"Shall we go?" He asked timidly.

"Yes… and remind me to ask Daisuke about what he told his partner about Angel Digimon…" Tailmon said to Patamon who just smiled nervously, "I still don't understand about his imagination about us!"

Patamon laughed nervously, "Just let him be… he already like that since he saw Angemon in Andromon's city. He kind of displeased at the fact we digivolve to Angemon and Angewomon. Somehow that rang something on his head due to his crush to Hikari…" Even though sometimes Daisuke was a bit annoying he didn't deserve to suffer the fate become Tailmon's scratching post, no one deserve it except maybe… Devimon, Vamdemon, Dark Master and Apocalymon. For short only the evilest creature deserve it.

"Whatever…"Then both of them dove to the bushes of leafs, out of anyone's sight.

"Hm…what are those two up to?" Gennai wondered as lowered his mini telescope.

* * *

**School's corridor **

"Hi~ka~ri~chan!" Guess who?

Brunette digidestined turned back at the source of the voice, sighing in a long-suffering way. Takeru laughed at his best friend reaction, it wasn't like Hikari dislike Daisuke or anything but usually when the google boy was in his hyper mode he would pester Hikari longer and in a very energetic way which often attract unwanted attention from the crowd. Hikari rolled her eyes when heard Takeru's laugh, great… he didn't help! Hikari though.

"Yes, what is it Daisuke?" Hikari asked.

"I am looking for you and…" He rolled his eyes to blonde boy who stood beside Hikari, "This guy…"

Takeru somehow choked on some imaginary things on his mouth that earned him a weird look from Daisuke. Hikari didn't waste time to laugh at him as revenge.

"Woah…Daisuke, I never swing in that way you know?" Takeru said in raspy voice, after effect of choking. He was rewarded by a very flustered Daisuke who looked like would faint in anytime. Hikari was amused, surely Daisuke would forget about her this way.

"Are you crazy? I am looking for you too, so Demiveemon will stop whining at me!" He yelled at Takeru, his head was steaming like a hot kettle.

"Huh? What's wrong with your partner?" Hikari asked, even though whining was something Demiveemon did in daily basis, since when Demiveemon whine at Daisuke to look for them?

"Nothing wrong… it's your partners!" Daisuke said as scratching his forehead, Takeru and Hikari blinked then looked at each other as if one of them can give an answer. "Demiveemon said they have something to do so they will not be around for a while. And they asked him to tell us to stick around with you for today…"

"Did something happen?" Takeru asked, it wasn't like Patamon and Tailmon to leave them in somebody else's care. Their partner maybe looks cute but when situation call it they can be as overprotective as their brothers.

"No… but Demiveemon kind of frightened for some reason by now, I wonder if he sneaked out in the middle of the night to watch my sister's horror movie again…" He trailed off, "But I am sure my sister don't have any with title 'Cat from Hell' or something along that line." Daisuke said as shrugged.

"Oh… I wonder what's wrong with Tailmon and Patamon…" Hikari said softly, she was worried about her digimon since this morning. Tailmon looked so anxious since they reached school for some reason, maybe because someone was watching them. But both Hikari and Takeru felt no threat so they shrug it off, their digimons had different opinion though.

"Don't you think they still sulking because of what Taichi-sempai said last week? They surely looked so startled at your brother question… what's wrong with them?" Daisuke said, he still remembered their last week party. It was a huge reunion party since Mimi came back to Japan to live in Japan again.

* * *

**Flashback (last week)**

_They were lucky Mimi's parent hadn't arrive in Japan yet so Mimi had her home all for herself, so everyone can enjoy the party including their digimons. All of them were sharing stories of their adventures, joy and laughter echoed on the Mimi's apartment. Taichi and Yamato were reminiscing heroic story of their ultimate digimon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. _

_Everybody knew being outspoken was one of familiar traits of digidestined of courage like Taichi and Daisuke, which was a good trait as a leader but proved to not always good last week. They went on and on about the heroic tales including how MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon kicked huge steel sphere from TV station right on VenomVamdemon's gut._

_Daisuke was so fascinated with the story especially the soccer part, he exclaimed that he would love to see the goal moment by himself. Everyone laughed at the very exited Daisuke who was jumping up and down with his digimon. Out of nowhere Taichi suddenly asked something that almost caused the party went downhill. Taichi turned his attention to Tailmon and Patamon who were happily munching on snacks together. Patamon stuffed a handful of potato chips on his mouth and Tailmon took a sip of milk like it was some high-class wine right before Taichi casually asked them his innocent request. _

"_Hei Tailmon, Patamon! Can you guys help us to warp-digivolve again?" _

_In an instance Patamon choked on his potato chips, Tailmon did the same but in addition her glass slipped from her paws clanking loudly on the floor. Both of them were coughing quite long after that, after the coughing fit stop they were gasping for air. Everyone was silence as only sounds of raged breath from Patamon and Tailmon can be heard. There was a pregnant silence when Patamon and Tailmon managed to regain their breath, and then they became disturbingly silent._

_Patamon was the first to broke the silence, "Takeru… I am sleepy, can I take a nap somewhere?" Takeru blinked at his digimon's request, and not slightly convinced as Patamon faked a big yawn. _

_Surprisingly enough Tailmon joined him, "Me too…" She said weakly rubbing her eyes, "Hikari… I want to take a nap please?" She pleaded. _

_Their partner obliged, and took their digimons to guest room. When they left the living room, Yamato gave Taichi a very long stare. "Did I ask something wrong?" He asked, Yamato's nod shocked Taichi. After a while Taichi's eyes widened, "Me and my big mouth!" He groaned._

_After that no one dared to ask what happened, the older digidestineds was confused as well. Only Koshiro, Yamato, and Taichi looked a bit down after that, but when Hikari and Takeru returned, the party started again as if nothing happened. Tailmon and Patamon really fell asleep and didn't awake till the next day, they looked like forgot already about what happened in the party.

* * *

_

"Anyway… I am still not happy no one explains to us what happened to your partners." Daisuke demanded.

Takeru sighed, "Daisuke… there are lots of thing in our adventure three years ago that…for us…"

"Are personal… or too painful to tell…" Kari said softly s remembered the death of Wizardmon, Piccolomon, Chuumon, Numemons… it was painful to tell anyone who wasn't there.

"It's looks like adventure of digidestined three years ago is quite bloody huh…" Daisuke commented sadly, he knew their adventure was merrier than three years ago. They didn't have to kill any digimons as much as previous generation did; they only kill Daemon's corps after all and still have some trauma over it.

Takeru smiled, "Someday…someday Daisuke… we will tell you the complete story."

Daisuke grinned at him, "You better be!"

Takeru and Hikari excused themselves for a short talk; off course Daisuke kind of pissed off they asked to be alone right on his face. He calmed down after Hikari said they only would take around five minutes. And she promised she will share some sandwich she made by herself for lunch with Daisuke, so Takeru and Hikari managed to leave the daydreaming Daisuke, who obviously dreaming of some kind of romantic lunch.

"What do you think Hkari-chan? Where were they?" Takeru asked.

"They left us just like that means it must be important… you know how overprotective our digimons and brothers are…" Hikari pointed out as shook her head.

Takeru laughed softly, "What can I say? Somehow… we always targeted first by those creature of darkness. I can't blame them to be a bit over sometimes… "

Hikari sighed, "If only you know what Tailmon did after the first time and second time I was taken to Dark Ocean…I swear she tried to be always at least three feet radius from me in 24 hours for a week. Including sneaking to our class…"

"I can imagine…"

Hikari blinked, "How?"

"My partner is a worrywart too…"' TK shook his head.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Pot called kettle black…"

"Hey!"

"Yeah…mister worrywarts, so both of you are the same…" She teased with a grin.

"No… do you know how worrywart Patamon is? Last month when I went to File Island for investigation with Joe…" Tk sighed at the memory, "I accidentally scrapped my leg when ran to safety while Angemon was fighting. Not bad but bleed a bit too much to the point… it looks a bit nasty…"

"Ah… one that when you came to school the day after, which looked like a broken leg?" Hikari giggled at the memory, it was quite a fuss over his leg when he came to class especially when Basketball competition would be held next week.

"Courtesy of our king of worrywart, Kido Joe…" Takeru muttered wryly.

"Back to topic please…"

Takeru narrowed his eyes sadly, "That's the first time Angemon was that hysteric since we fell from Piedmon's balcony…"

"Then…" Hikari urged him to go on, no nostalgic memory of falling from that place please. Even though what happened in their first adventure was memorable and almost none of it wanted to be forgotten by Hikari. Falling was the part she wanted to cut if possible since it was scary, After that she can't help but freaked out a bit every time she looked down from her balcony.

"He insisted to not dedigivolve to carry me all the way till I get home… then he carried me all the way to bedroom" Takeru sighed, " He lay me down in bed and since he was too panic he forgot that he still in adult form, then my mom came in to my room… wondering what commotion was it."

"Sounds interesting…" She commented.

Takeru rolled his eyes at her comment, "Yeah it is… Angemon kinda startled my mother, she almost thinking she was dead when saw an angel…"

"Oh my… I guess I have to warn Gatomon to be careful. My dad got a very weak heart…" She joked.

"Yeah, but then… after Angemon calmed my mother down and explained it to her, he apologize for his failure in protecting me. My mom even pinched her hand to make sure she didn't dream things. I still can't get how panic he was to the point he forgot to dedigivolve till the rest of the day."

"He must be so exhausted after that…" Hikari commented.

"Yep… Angemon almost fell on our old coach and crush it but managed to dedigivolve in the last moment." Takeru said as shook his head.

"He is so worried about you…" She said as smiled, for both of them what they were so proud of their digimon wasn't their beauty, which was just a bonus for them. It was their digimon's love to both of them since they were eight years old, they were angel digimon not angel, but they always become their guardian angel. All digimons were protective of their partners but they can't help but feel something more in their digimons than just that.

Takeru smiled, "Yeah…sometimes I swear he is like a father with son-complex… " He said with a tint of pride.

"Angemon? Like a father? You didn't imply he looks old, do you?" Hikari asked jokingly.

"Nope, it's just the way he is… I am sure Tailmon also like that, right?"

"She is more like an older sister… " She giggled, "Miyako even said she is jealous of me since I can talk girly stuff with Tailmon."

"Well… Hawkmon sure is not an option for that…" He replied as grinned, "Hawkmon know next to nothing about how to win over Ken!"

Hikari and Takeru laughed together at that.

* * *

"Hm… maybe I should just e-mail them later… those kids are so naïve compared to the previous one…" Gennai mumbled, "Yup, simple plan always work!"

"What plan Gennai?" A feminine voice came from behind him; Gennai gulped nervously as desperately prayed he was wrong.

"Why you spying on us? You made us worried you know?" Another voice he hoped wasn't belonged to some digimon he knew.

Gennai grinned sheepishly as turned back, desperately hoped he was a boney old man with limited hearing again. When he got a good look of two digimon that stood behind him he knew God ignored his praying. He didn't expect to get caught by them, he didn't expect these two dared to leave their partner out from their sight.

"Hello Patamon, Tailmon… how are you?" Gennai greeted them with nervous smile.

Before Tailmon can point out how lame Gennai's reply was, Patamon cheerfully replied, "We are fine, how are you Gennai-san?"

"Fine, thank you! And if you excuse me…" He said as jumped off from the top of the building. "See you!"

"Wait!" Tailmon yelled as jumped to the edge of building where Gennai jumped off from, but no sign of Gennai spotted. As if he had disappeared to the thin air. Tailmon turned back, glaring at her friend.

"Yes?" Patamon gulped nervously.

"You are so damn naïve…" She declared monotonously.

* * *

There were two wild digimons appeared in Odaiba , a Mammon and Phamtomon wrecked havoc in a park. None of older digidestined, Takeru and Hikari were in human world since a large number of Bakemon and Bakemon-sama were having their festival and decided to make primary village's residents as their sacrifice. So Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori were left on their own to deal with them.

Actually they can just knock him out but not when Mammon took a boy as a hostage with his trunk and almost slammed the boy to the ground. Out of instinct Aquilamon and Stingmon attacked Mammon's trunk. Stingmon attacked desperately so many times without care of risk to be so close with a perfect level digimon. All he though of was to free the little boy from Mammon's grasp, his safety was damned.

The elephant digimon was furious when Stingmon managed to catch the boy after it fell from Mammon's trunk. Mammon cornered Stingmon and Aquilamon, slammed them to hard ground with its trunk. They were conscious but became immobile; Stingmon had the boy they rescued on his arms. Mammon hit him again and again to force him to let the boy go; Stingmon even though injured shielded the unconscious boy with his body.

X-Veemon in the other hand was busy with a Phamtomon quite far from his friends. He was losing the battle but did not give up, he was an adult and his opponent was a perfect level digimon. That battle would **not** went that badly if only Phamtomon didn't concentrate his attack on Daisuke, X-veemon was a strong adult digimon but constantly shielding his partner without anyone's help was difficult. After all X-Veemon was used to work in team if not merged with Stingmon, one on one battle simply not something he experienced at especially not against a perfect level.

Miyako and Ken without thinking rushed to their partners, Iori arrived just in time to see his friends in danger. Digmon quickly tried to help their friends but his drill proved useless against Mammon's hard body. Mammon then hit the insect digimon, sending him flying to the nearby fountain. Digmon was knocked out and dedigivolved soon enough.

"Upamon! Noo!" Iori screamed in horror as his partner struggling to get out from the water. He looked back at Ken and Miyako, they were in danger but there was nothing he could do. "KEN! MIYAKO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" But none of them heard him.

Miyako and Ken were holding their partners, they looked at Mammon in horror, and the giant digimon raised his trunk high then slammed it to the empty ground as if giving a warning at them to stay out of its way. 'We are doomed!' Miyako though, her eyes closed in despair.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

Bright pink cross-shaped light pierced through mammon as he turned to particles of data, in Miyako's eyes memories of the same fate of LadyDevimon replayed again. The scream of agony from the evil digimon echoed on her ears, then the shadow of the devil digimon replaced by an ethereal female angel digimon. Angewomon landed gracefully to the ground, looking around her to see the damage Mammon had done. An angel had saved them, which was what Miyako though. But… she killed it… Angewomon killed Mammon without hesitation at all! Ken in the other hand had blank face, his eyes still wide from close encounter with death.

"Miyako-san! Are you all right? "Hikari asked as rushing to her friends, she had medical kit on her hand ready to give the first aid. Miyako nodded numbly, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Daisuke run!" X-Veemon yelled at his partner, Phamtomon managed to fly pass him and went straight to Daisuke.

"Uwaa…" Daisuke yelped as Phantomon's scythe just missed his head by few inches. The virus digimon was moving his scythe furiously at Daisuke, only thanks to his daily exercise as soccer player he managed to dodge.

X-Veemon was exhausted; he was giving all he had left just to catch up with Daisuke and Phamtomon. He was cursing his bad luck, why from all day two perfect digimons get lost in human world today? If only Takeru, Hkari or older digidestined were here he will not stuck in this situation!

"Gyaa! X-Veemon!" Daisuke yelped as he dodged again from the deadly scythe.

"Daisuke!" X-Veemon yelled at the virus digimon, "Stay away from him! Your opponent is me!" Phantomon looked back at him for a moment but continued his pursuing soon enough.

Daisuke began to run faster, "You hear that? Can you understand Japanese?" He yelled at his pursuer only to receive maniac laughter from the virus digimon. "I take that as yes! X-Veemon… I need help here! Desperately!" Daisuke yelled on the top of his lungs.

"I know!" X-Veemon yelled back.

Daisuke already ran for a very long time from Phantomon, he knew his stamina would reach its limit soon enough. He already got some cuts on his skin and clothes, result from clumsy dodging. Phantomon swung his scythe at Daisuke, he dodged but losing his balance then fell flat to the ground.

"Aww!" Daisuke moaned in pain, "Uwaa!" His eyes were wide when Phantomon was right in front of him, but before the virus digimon can swing his weapon X-Veemon tackled him to the ground. Daisuke quickly moved away to safety, "Nice move X-Veemon!"

"Just run! I can't hold him for long!" X-Veemon pinned Phantomon to the ground with all strength he had left, Daisuke's partner maybe looked like had advantage over Phantomon as he was bigger but exhaustion and level made another difference. "Uwaah!" Once his hold loosened a bit Phantomon took his chance to attack X-Veemon, threw him off of the virus digimon.

"X-Veemon!" Daisuke desperately wanted to go to his partner but he had to get away from Phantomon first. He had bigger problem than X-Veemon's, he wondered why this digimon wanted to kill him. He just wanted to return the digimon to its world, what was wrong with this digimon?

Phantomon chuckled evilly, "Run…run…worthless human…"

"What do you think am I doing? Milking a cow?" Daisuke yelled as running once again. Okay, this digimon definitely wanted to kill him. But why? His thought was cut short when he stumbled again because of exhaustion, he can't move anymore.

"I got you!" Phantomon yelled as his scythe swung high in the air.

Is this is the end? He though. "DAISUKE!" He can hear his partner's cries, undoubtedly X-Veemon was crying for him. He didn't want to give up; he was the bearer of courage! Damn it! Daisuke closed his eyes, waiting for his doom. But the attack never came.

"HALO ATTACK!"

It was a familiar voice of his friend's partner, but it was deeper and masculine. Daisuke opened his eyes; his eyes were wide at the sight of squirming Phantomon. The virus digimon was caught by a golden rope, entangled on his body so tight to the point he was in pain.

"Sanctuary…bind? Takeru and Hikari?" He asked to no one, but it did looks like sanctuary bind of Nefertimon and Pegasmon.

"Daisuke! Are you alright?" Takeru yelled from afar as holding a medical kit like Hikari. Daisuke was expecting Hikari to be there as well but she wasn't, and digimon who flew high in the sky wasn't an armored digimon either, it was Takeru's angel digimon.

Angemon landed six feet away from the squirming Phantomon, the virus digimon was still trying to break free from the golden bind. Daisuke sighed in relief, now they can open a gate and threw this insane digimon back to his world. He almost jumped when saw the bind loosened because of Phantomon's squirming. Angemon's right forefinger was shining golden light then he began to draw a circle. A halo was formed above his palm, and then he threw it to Phantomon like a throwing star. The halo grew in size and captured Phantomon, and when Angemon clenched his fist the virus digimon screamed in agony.

Daisuke winced, "You go a bit too far Angemon…"

"Never mind that, it would take more than that to kill a perfect level digimon." Takeru said, as opened his medical kit. "Daisuke, we better do something about your cut and bruise first…X-Veemon you too." Takeru said to dragon digimon who approached them wearily. "After that… we can look for the closest computer or laptop."

"Thank you Angemon…Takeru… I though we are doomed few minutes ago…" X-Veemon said weakly.

"Let me go! Let me go! Damn angel! Filthy human!" Phantomon yelled furiously.

"Oh…shut up!" Daisuke snapped. "This digimon undoubtedly insane! Crazy! He needs a room in Digi-mental asylum!" Daisuke said as pointed his forefinger at Phantomon. "Not even Ken was this crazy when he was Digimon Emperor!"

"Daisuke!" Takeru said sternly at his friend.

"What?"

"You also need mental asylum for your recklessness!" Takeru scolded, Daisuke winced at Takeru's harsh tone. "What are you thinking? You dare to fight a perfect level digimon with only X-Veemon! He is an adult level digimon, he has no chance against Phantomon alone! Do you want me to repeat our lesson about digimon's level?"

Daisuke sighed, "Well… I am sorry! But we don't have enough people here! Iori can't come soon enough after we detect them!" He paused, trying to regain his composure. "We don't want to interrupt your mission! Beside they already wreck havoc when we found them! I decided to fight Phantomon alone since Ken and Miyako got to fight digimon that around ten times bigger than this tiny Phantomon!" He yelled as pointed at the squirming virus digimon.

Daisuke expected Takeru to be sorry when heard his logical explanation, but what he got was deadly glare. "That's not an excuse Daisuke! Taichi-san already told you that if digimon that appeared is above adult level you HAVE TO contact us! There are eight of us, and how do you know we lack of people or not! If only Koshiro-san didn't pick up the abnormal signal from them you would be dead by now!" Takeru yelled at Daisuke furiously. "Digimon's power can't be determined by its size! It's still suicidal to fight a perfect with one adult!"

Daisuke was fuming, he admitted it wasn't wise of him to not contact the others. But the last statement wasn't fair! "Suicidal? But you did the same thing! Angemon is an adult level digimon too!"

Takeru sighed, "It was an ambush…" He explained as took a bandage from medical kit.

"I ambushed him too!" Daisuke countered, " But… well… not went too well…" He admitted sheepishly.

"Off course not…" Takeru replied calmly as tend Daisuke's wound.

"What? Why?" Daisuke demanded.

"I think we can save that lesson for later…" Takeru deadpanned.

Angemon called his partner, "Takeru…"

"Yeah?"

"Take Daisuke and X-Veemon away from here…"Angemon said calmly as walked pass them, then he lock his gaze at his partner telling him what he would do wordlessly. Takeru nodded in response.

"Huh?" Daisuke's eyes widened when saw Phantomon almost free from its bind; his eyes glowed red with bloodlust and emitting dark fog from his body.

"He still has enough power left?" X-Veemon yelped as he took a step backward.

"Guys… leave him to Angemon, we should go now!" Takeru yelled as grabbed Daisuke's arm but he resisted. "Daisuke-kun!"

"You will leave your digimon to fight alone? Are you crazy?" He demanded.

"Hurry!" Angemon yelled.

Takeru pulled him with more force to the point Daisuke almost flying as Takeru dragged him away from there, "I have no time to explain it!" X-Veemon followed them reluctantly; he was too exhausted to help Angemon anyway.

* * *

After a while Daisuke became frustrated, why Takeru did that to Angemon? He used his feet to stop Takeru from dragging him any further; Takeru almost fell from the after effect of sudden stop. "Oi! Takeru!"

"Daisuke! We should go now! We should go to Iori and the others… Hikari-chan already went to help them too!" He explained trying to convince him with Hikari's name.

"Takeru…don't you dare to fool me! You have a very good reason to drag me away from there, don't you?" He demanded as pointing at where they came from.

"Yes, I do! But please listen we have to…"

Daisuke cut him off, "I don't want to listen that bluffing of yours! I am going back to Angemon! I maybe bruised but I am not going to leave him to fight alone!" He exclaimed as began to run back to where they left Angemon, but Takeru held him back.

"No! We are not going there!" Takeru yelled.

"What?"

"Both of you…stop!" Veemon pleaded, he was tired and he had to endure their battering? No way!

Both of them ignored the frustrated digimon, Daisuke was squirming under Takeru's hold. "What's your problem? We are talking about your partner here!"

Takeru tightened his hold. "He is fine by himself! No help needed!"

"I am not buying that!"

"Just buy it please!" Takeru pleaded.

"Angemon need all help he can get! Even from me and Veemon!" Daisuke yelled as trying to shove Takeru off of him.

"But he don't want your help!" Takeru snapped back.

"Why?" Daisuke demanded, he knew there was something fishy here.

"We don't want you to see!" Takeru yelled, he quickly clamped his mouth shut as soon as the last part out of his mouth. Daisuke was free since his mouth occupied both of Takeru's hands.

"Takeru… what do you mean you and Angemon…" Before he can finish his question, Daisuke's eyes widened. Without any word he turned back and ran, hoping he was wrong or made it there in time. "Damn you!" Daisuke cursed, X-Veemon followed right behind him.

Takeru groaned, "Angemon, you better finish it before Daisuke make it there!" Then he ran to the same direction.

Daisuke ran as fast as he could, on his heart he was praying that he was wrong. He was so engrossed on his though to the point he didn't hear his partner's pleading to slowdown. Daisuke would never admit it but in his opinion Angemon was a perfect digimon that fitting the image of Takaishi Takeru.

Taichi and Yamato once told him that their digimon partner was reflection of their real self, a perfect companion that fit with them like lock and key. He knew it was right, for him there would never be another digimon that more perfect than Veemon for him. When they defended human world from Daemon, it was the first time he saw both HolyAngemon and Angewomon stood side by side. He almost couldn't believe how ethereal they were just from the sight, since then he can't help but curious about Hikari's and Takeru's personality. What kind of human they were to reflect such an image on their digimon? Love interest of his to Hikari aside off course.

He wasn't jealous about their angelic digimon anymore though he already got over it. He wasn't the same Motomiya Daisuke who would boast his heroic tales to the whole world; he was a new person and the new leader of Digidestined. Veemon was perfect for him and nothing would change that, he would never exchange him with any angelic digimon.

From the corner of his eyesight he saw Hikari, Ken, Miyako, and Iori ran to him with their baby digimon on arms except Angewomon who fly, Ken and Yolei looked a bit awful but nonetheless they were fine. They were calling him, but he had no time to stop. So all of them joined Takeru and Veemon in chasing him, all screaming and yelling dismissed by Daisuke's ears as if he became deaf.

"Takeru, what happened to Daisuke? Why he is running like getting chased by a ghost?" Hikari asked to Takeru.

"You better of not knowing!" Takeru replied as tried to run faster, in the time like this he regretted he was a basketball player and not a soccer player like Daisuke. The brunette digidestined of courage and friendship sure was one of the fastest boys he ever met.

"Takeru! You better explain… I never see him like this since Ken was kidnapped by Oikawa!" Miyako yelled.

"Ahh! Wait, all of you should go back!" Takeru suddenly stopped then blocked their way.

"Huh?" Iori cocked an eyebrow, "Now I am confused… why we should go back?"

Angewomon landed, and then asked, "Takeru…is he?"

Hikari's eyes widened at Takeru's nod, "Guys…can all of you…"

Miyako frowned, "What's wrong with you? What are you hiding from us?"

"Oh…please Miyako-san… we just…" Takeru groaned.

BOOM!

"Forget it!" Takeru yelled as ran to the source of the explosion, Hikari soon followed him with her digimon. The others were dumbfounded for a few second but snapped back to reality once another explosion echoed in the air.

* * *

Daisuke arrived just in time to see a very weary Phantomon, the insane digimon looked so bad but at least alive and kicking since his cursing towards Takeru's partner still echoed in the air. Daisuke didn't know why but he was hiding in bushes for some unknown reason as watching Angemon engaged in swordplay with Phantomon that reminded him of Star Wars. He left Angemon and Phantomon less than ten minutes ago, but Phantomon already in losing side. Daisuke can't believe it was the same Phantomon who played cat and mouse with him for almost two hours without breaking a sweat!

"Curse you…mass of dark power…" Daisuke winced at Angemon's harsh tone, he only ever heard Angemon speak like that to BlackWarGreymon. Angemon had a very gentle voice when he was talking to them especially to his partner, Angewomon and Hikari, but his voice when talk to an evil digimon was nowhere near gentle.

After one strong clash between their weapons, both weapons were knocked off of its user, Phantomon looked terrified as looking at his empty hand. Before he can return his attention to Angemon, a strong punch sent him flying to a thick trunk. Daisuke can't help but winced when he recalled Angemon ever broke a giant iron door with ease when they met Andromon, It must be damn hurt to be punched by him, Daisuke thought.

Daisuke's eyes widened when Angemon's right hand glowed. I thought he needed his staff for almost everything he did? Daisuke thought, but then he got his answer as the light elongated then materialized to a staff. Daisuke's jaw almost reached the ground, so that's how he got new staff after attacking!

Angemon threw his staff like a spear, pinned Phantomon to tree behind him by his hood. Phantomon was squirming in horror as Angemon flew and landed right before him, the virus digimon's body started to erupt black fog and his squirming became more violent. Angemon's body then shone brighter lifting the black fog off of Phantomon. The virus digimon became immobile and stopped squirming, for the first time he looked frightened.

Daisuke almost cheered in joy when saw Angemon managed to immobilize Phantomon, but he can't let any sounds out of his mouth when Phantomon began to scream. "Please! Have mercy….don't kill me! Please stop!" He pleaded hopelessly, "I am begging you!" Everything became slower as another digidestined managed to reach where Daisuke stood, Takeru cursed for misfortune they had today. Their entire new member had come here in the worse time for something they shouldn't see!

"I will not allow your dark power to grow…"Angemon said as his staff became shorter and disappeared on his fist.

"Please! Spare me!" Phantomon pleaded.

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"

"Angemon, STOP!" Daisuke yelled as jumped out from the bush. But he was too late as Phantomon screamed in agony and vanished. Daisuke froze on his track when saw Angemon turned back to see all of his friends were there.

Takeru shook his head, rubbing his forehead in frustration at storm that surely would come. Hikari bit her lower lip for the same reason; she already had a picture of how chaotic this would be later. "Daisuke-kun… are you alright?" Hikari asked gently to the frozen boy.

Daisuke for the first time on his life ignored his crush, but snapped back to reality when heard someone talking to him. "Why…?"

Miyako, Ken and Iori were startled at what happened, the scene of digimon dying, as pleading for its dear life was something Miyako and Iori never witnessed before and **not** in their friend's mercy. Miyako fell on her knees unable to keep her feet to support her, Ken and Iori stood numbly like a corpse. Takeru and Hikari looked at their friends, they knew this would happen but they didn't expect it to be this bad.

"WHY!" Daisuke yelled as his body trembled in anger.

"Daisuke calm down…" Takeru said as tried to put a comforting hand on Daisuke's shoulder but Daisuke shoved his hand off.

"Calm down?" He asked mockingly, "You expect me to calm down after what I saw?"

Takeru groaned, "Daisuke, please calm down first… nothing would end well if we talk with anger!"

"Takeru is right Daisuke… please listen to us!" Hikari pleaded, she really felt helpless when saw Daisuke lost his temper. She knew her brother and Daisuke were alike and from past experience everything always goes downhill because of it.

Daisuke scowled, "I don't want to listen! I want an explanation!" He exclaimed on the top of his lung. Then he walked slowly to where Angemon stood with scowl on his face, Hikari was about to stop him when Takeru blocked her way shaking his head. Angewomon however landed right in front of her counterpart facing Daisuke, there were five feet distance between them and Daisuke.

Angewomon was about to speak when Angemon walked pass her so he was in front of her, he looked back and mouthed silently. "Leave this to me."

"Angemon…explain!" Daisuke demanded sternly.

"What I have to explain?" He asked.

Daisuke took a deep breath, "Why you killed him?"

"Why?" Angemon repeated as if he heard something alien from the boy.

Daisuke looked up to Angemon, "Phantomon was pleading…begging for his life! He asked you to spare him… BUT you didn't listen!"

"I heard every word of his… I did listen." Angemon stated.

Daisuke's eye widened in disbelief, "Then why you ignore his pleading?"

Angemon didn't falter, "I have no reason to spare him, he was dangerous and…"

"That digimon was lost in real world! We should return it to digital world not killing him!" Daisuke roared angrily.

"That will not solve our problem, that digimon will just make another chaos in digital world." Angemon explained in a very calm tone that if anything just shot up Daisuke's temper for worse.

"How do you know he will?" Daisuke asked angrily.

"Did what he had done here tell you otherwise?" Angemon asked back.

Takeru groaned for the umpteenth time since he arrived on the scene, he knew his partner like the back of his hand. Angemon surely would try to explain what he did logically but seriously… Daisuke was someone that thinking with his heart instead of his brain first. No matter how Angemon explained his action, what he had done already graded as wrong by Daisuke in so many levels.

"That's 'your' judgment! Who are you to judge those digimons that you claimed evil or threatening our worlds? Daisuke yelled in the top of his lungs. "What about BlackWarGreymon? Creature you claimed born of darkness and should be eliminated in all cost in fact saved Cody's grandfather and sealed Digital world's gate for us!" He stated sternly, glaring dangerously at the angel digimon.

Angewomon stepped forward fuming at Daisuke, she almost lost her temper at how Daisuke talked to her counterpart. But once again the male angel digimon stopped her, he shook his head muttering words to calm her down. So she stepped back again and let Angemon handle this by himself.

"I will not change my mind about BlackWargreymon despite of what he had done…"Angemon replied monotonously, "What he did in his last moment was atonement, there would be no need for him to sacrifice himself if he didn't destroy 'Holy Stone' in the first place."

Ken was shocked when heard this from one of his friends, he knew all of them already accept him and his past but what Angemon said made him wanted to think twice. Did everyone already forgive him? Takeru noticed Ken's inner turmoil so he patted his back to get his attention.

Takeru shook his head, "That's not what my partner mean to say… all of us forgive you including him." He said as looking at Angemon, "You will understand what he mean… I think you will be the first one who understand." Ken looked at him skeptically, relieve washed through him. He maybe closer to Daisuke than Takeru but he knew Takeru was a man of his word, he would never say a lie and he knew his partner more than anyone else. But… he still wanted to know what Angemon wanted to prove to Daisuke.

"But!" Daisuke choked out.

"But what?" Angemon repeated calmly. "There is a chance for both human and digimon, even a creature like Blackwargreymon to change for the better? Yes… off course but it can't be always that way, one wrong move when you face the power of evil darkness…" Angemon trailed off, "There would be a high price to pay…"

Ken gulped at Angemon's words since he experienced it firsthand not only in one occasion. He understood of what so called the high price Angemon said. The bearer of kindness already paid that price, regret that would never disappear, guilt that consume him on his sleep not even the reborn of his partner make him able to forgive himself to neglect Wormmon for so long.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked clenching fist in annoyance.

Angemon calmly replied, "Yes… I can spare Phantomon's life but I didn't because I know he was dangerous and I shouldn't risk…"

"But he just a Phantomon!" Daisuke countered, "You defeated him so easily! How come he was dangerous to the point you have no mercy for him?" He asked sadly.

"The last Phantomon I faced before him died with only one attack that barely grazed him… but this one was so much harder, and he reeked of darkness. And what do you mean with 'just' a Phantomon?" Angemon said as cocked an eyebrow beneath his helmet. "He was a dangerous perfect level digimon that already touched evil power… who knows what will happen to him if we just let him roam digital world freely?" Angemon asked calmly.

Daisuke gritted his teeth, he can't understand nor wanted to understand what Takeru's partner said since it was wrong. It was wrong in every level, his heart said. "Do you imply we should just kill every single digimon that **maybe** would be a threat to our world someday? That we, digidestined should just go killing spree?"

"That's not what I mean…" Angemon objected.

"So? Sounds like that to me!" Daisuke said sarcastically.

"ENOUGH!" Angewomon yelled as stepped forward in front of Angemon.

Hikari and Takeru paled, they were sure this would go downhill but not became worse than that! Hikari knew that her partner even though usually calm not as calm as Takeru's partner and had a temper. When Angewomon was angry she even could match Daisuke in term of stubbornness.

"I can't stand it anymore, you…" She trailed off, "Spoiled brat!" She yelled the last part loudly to the point everyone flinched except Angemon.

Daisuke if anything was shocked at Hikari's partner's outburst, he always thought Angewomon had the same personality like Hikari and as calm as her counterpart but he was wrong, "Me? Spoi…led brat?" He asked as pointing at his face in disbelief.

Hikari and Takeru slapped their forehead, what would happen to their peaceful group now? Their other friends however dropped their jaw at what happened, especially Miyako. She was shocked at Angewomon's temper, she never expected Hikari's partner that always had gentle bearing can be… well looks like her when arguing with Daisuke. What the hell was going on today?

"Yes! You hear me… Daisuke Motomiya you are… spoiled brat!" She said monotonously.

"Angewomon… calm down, it's my…" Angemon trailed off trying to calm Angewomon down.

"No! I had enough of him! He needs serious wake up call!" She snapped back at Angemon, leaving her counterpart speechless. Then she turned back at Daisuke, "You know what?" She paused, "Angemon is lenient… patient enough to deal with you but I am not! How come you could think in such a naïve way when it come to this matter?"

"Wrong?" He choked out; so far Angemon was so calm in dealing with his outburst. He didn't expect Angewomon to snap at him, he really confused of what to do. And the fact she was Hikari's partner didn't help. "What is…"

"Everything! Do you expect us to be so generous to just spare every single enemy we encountered? You expect our enemies would be touched by our generosity then become good? That's not likely would happen Daisuke! Not everyday at least!" she muttered angrily.

"Listen… I just…"

"No! You listen!" Angewomon interjected, "You ask me and Angemon to spare those evil spawns? There is no way we would do such thing!" Angewomon shook her head in frustration. "We are angel **digimon**, not angel… if you think we are holy creature with forgiving nature and perfect like a real angel, then sorry that you are sorely mistaken! Our nature is banishing evil source with everything we have! That's what we are! What you asked from us is changing our very nature!"

"Your nature?" Daisuke asked weakly, after Angewomon took control of conversation Daisuke became losing in almost everything. What she said was shocking him, Angemon despite of opposing his opinion in the same way was far more tolerant and let him to say something in return but Angewomon didn't.

Koshiro came running with his digimon, his pineapple laptop on his bag, everyone that not involved in conversation stared at him and Tentomon who gasping for air, "What's going…" when he heard Angewomon's yelling instantly he had a picture of what happened, both bearers of knowledge paled at certain memory of epic rivalry between angel and devil. "Oh…my God…" Koushiro muttered weakly. Angewomon was scolding Daisuke, who in response was frozen on the spot like a statue.

Tentomon cringed when Angewomon stomping in anger, how he thanks God above for blessing that he wasn't involved **again **when Angewomon was having her tantrum fit. "Uhm… why Angewomon err…looks so angry at Daisuke-han?" They looked at him with an odd look that answered that he better of saving the question for later, bearer of knowledge or not. "Alright…"

"But he was pleading…begging…" Daisuke said weakly, for the first time since Angewomon talked he managed to finish his sentence. What he got in return wasn't outright outburst from the angel digimon, she was looking back at Angemon who sighing in a long-suffering way. "Why you can't understand?"

"See?" Angewomon asked to Angemon who just shook his head and motioned her to go on, the male angel digimon definitely already confused of what to do. Angewomon returned her attention to Daisuke, "As long as I know… pleading and begging is something those evil creatures did naturally in the brink of their death. We…" She said as motioning at Angemon, Hikari, Takeru then Koshiro and Tentomon, "Already heard plenty of that and if we listen to those pleading, you know what would happen?" She asked as smiled.

Daisuke backed away, her smile if anything just made him felt uncomfortable. "I…"

"You would be dead by now!" Angewomon pointed out calmly, "Our worlds were gone with nothing left, and that's it!"

"What?" Daisuke snapped back.

"Angewomon… that's enough, there is no need to go that far…" Angemon said calmly as stepped forward between them, then turned back facing her. "I don't think it's wise to tell him about… Apocalymon." He murmured the last part softly so no one but them heard it. Their partner as well as Koshiro and Tentomon however had a clue of what Angemon said to her. "At least not yet…"

Angewomon bit her lower lip; she just wanted to prove a point to Daisuke not make their new comrades down. "Alright, but Daisuke…" Angewomon walked pass Angemon once again, "Whatever you said will not change what we are… what we believe in… never!" With that she turned back then walked to Angemon.

Daisuke stunned for a moment, what the hell? So everything he said to them was just like breeze of wind? That they would continue doing what they think is right? They were his comrades, partner of his best friends but… what was he for them? "I… so what I said was nothing for you two? I am nothing then?" he yelled angrily.

Gasp echoed from all of them, Angewomon and Angemon turned back to Daisuke so quickly as if he had sparked fire right on their wings. Takeru was the first one who found his voice, "Daisuke-kun! What are you saying?"

Daisuke glared at Takeru, "I said…I am nothing for them! After all I had done at least I deserve some respect at least a bit! But your partner…and his friend here… didn't think I deserve any because I am just a spoiled brat!" he yelled as threw his arms to the air to emphasize his point.

Hikari frowned at Daisuke, she definitely disagree with his statement, "That's wrong Daisuke-kun!"

"And how I can be wrong if they ignore everything I said Hikari-chan?" He asked in frustrated tone with a tint of anger.

"That's not what they mean!" Hikari said.

"Then I want to hear it! Right from their mouth!" Daisuke yelled as turned back to Angemon and Angewomon, but what he saw would forever etched on his memory. Takeru and Hikari were stunned at obvious anger that painted on Angewomon's feature.

"You… yelled at Hikari?" She asked tonelessly, "Your demand is not funny anymore Daisuke…" She said as walked slowly to them smiling.

* * *

"Koushiro-han… I am scared…" Tentomon muttered as trembling.

"Man…I never want to watch second episode of woman's wrath…" Koushiro said lamely. "Daisuke is doomed at this rate… do something…" Koushiro said as looked at his partner.

"Not me again! Once is more than enough!" Tentomon pleaded as the memory of interrupting woman's fight played on his mind. To be honest that traumatized him more than turned to doll by Piedmon.

"Angewomon…it's enough…" Angemon said as hugged her from behind, stopping her advance to their companion.

She blew up, "Let me go! Let me at him!" She yelled furiously as struggling to break free from his hold.

"No, you can't maim him no matter what…" Angemon replied as tightened his hold; gender advantage didn't help much especially she was angry, very if he might add.

Daisuke gulped at Angemon's word, "Maim me?"

"That's exactly what I want to do!" She yelled furiously, "But not what I would… one serious wake up call on your head would do!"

Hikari stepped forward, "Angewomon… please calm down…"

"I can't! He even snapped at you!" Angewomon replied, still struggling on her counterpart's hold. "Uwaa!" She yelped when felt her body lifted from the ground and then she found herself carried bridal style by Angemon. "What are you doing Angemon! Put me down!"

"No…" He replied curtly.

"Put…me…down!" She yelled.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" She asked furiously.

He sighed, "It means I don't want to…"

Everyone blinked at the scene; none of them can turn their eyes from the bickering couple. Hikari and Takeru if anything were shocked, their digimon never argue with each other simply because Angemon never disagree with her, and kind of… submissive to her either because she outrank him or that just the way he was.

Angewomon scowled, "Can you please put me down?"

"You really want me to do that?" He asked softly, sounded hurt.

Angewomon blushed deep red, "I…I…" She stuttered.

"I take that as no…"

"Angemon! Stop teasing me and let me go!" She yelled still blushing, but much to her annoyance he walked pass the frozen Daisuke straight to Koushiro despite of her protest.

"Koushiro can you please open gate to Andromon's city?" He asked, without a word Koushiro hastily turn on his computer and activate the program.

"We are not going anywhere!" Angewomon objected.

"Takeru, Hikari… I will contact you once she is cooled down…" He said as smiled at his partner and Hikari who just nodded.

"Don't ignore me Angemon! Can't I have any say on this?" She asked in annoyed tone.

"For once, no…" He said as they sucked into Koushiro's laptop. Leaving their entire group speechless, new members put their jaw back to its place wondering how long it dropped.

Koushiro's partner fell on the ground, "We are saved…" He muttered weakly.

Iori blinked, "We? From what I see Daisuke is the only one who saved…"

Koushiro sighed then put his hand on Iori's shoulder, "Trust me, you guys have been saved from certain trauma that maybe would make you never want to get married…" He said as shuddered.

* * *

All of them were sitting on an empty classroom; the older digidestined present were Taichi and Koushiro. The rest were new members, Hikari and Takeru weren't there because some urgent business. Taichi was kind enough to make some hot chocolate to calm their new member down after all they had been though today.

"I am sorry Taichi-senpai… I shouldn't just run off without contacting older kids…" He muttered weakly.

"Don't worry… all of us make mistakes, I also did that many times in the past…" He said as ruffling Daisuke's spiky hair, "And you know that's wrong so… cheer up!"

"But…"

"I know what happen… you have an argument with Angemon and Angewomon, right?" He asked as looked straight to his successor's eyes.

"I… I just can't understand how Angemon can just… ignore Phantomon's plea so easily… he… he…" He stuttered, "I don't understand how he can kill without any hesitation…"

"I understand why you mad at them…" Taichi said, "But… sad to say you are the one who wrong here…"

"I…" Daisuke was speechless, if TAichi as his role model said the same thing was what he believed in all this time was wrong?

Taichi sighed, "I am not cornering you Daisuke… killing would never be easy, but we simply have no other way…"

"How you coup with it Taichi senpai?" Miyako asked.

"Huh?"

"How…how all of you can coup with killing? Even if it's our partner who kill… how all of you can…" She said sadly as memories of dying Mammon and Phanatomon played on his mind.

"Phantomon and Mammon…" Koushiro trailed off, "They are killed by Angemon and Angewomon, right?"

"Yes…" Ken answered weakly. " Mammon was killed by 'Heaven's charm' of Angewomon, and Phantomon was killed by Angemon…"

"No hesitation?" Taichi asked tonelessly.

Daisuke gritted his teeth, "No… not at all…"

Koushiro closed his eyes, "As expected from those two, no hesitation as usual…"

Taichi smiled weakly, "Daisuke… it doesn't mean they are heartless… " He said, "It's just the way they are…"

"But…"

"If Angemon was hesitated to kill… we would never able to step further than File Island…" Taichi said grimly, "He is the first one among our digimon who killed… and also… one who show us that it's either to kill or killed."

Daisuke shook his head, "I don't know what to say…"

"You will understand someday…" Taichi said as smiled, "And cheer up man, you better of praying for your life!"

"Why?"

"You pissed off the scariest woman in digital world…" He informed helpfully.

"Will Angewomon really maim me?" He asked weakly.

Taichi smacked him on the head, "Don't sound like a coward! We are the bearer of courage, man!"

"Like you are better if she want to maim you…" Koushiro muttered.

Iori cocked an eyebrow, "Is there something that traumatized you two? Something with Angewomon…?" In response Agumon, Tentomon and their partners shuddered.

"Err… I don't want to talk about it…" Taichi muttered weakly. "Since then I kind of freaked out with idea of having a girlfriend…"

"What a nice excuse of not getting a girlfriend in your age Taichi-san…"

Taichi huffed, "Shut up! It really scared me you know! Bearer of courage or not…"

"Like you can say that! I am the one who jumped right in the middle of that catfight!" Tentomon protested. "I almost got my fingers broke and my back crushed…" He muttered as looked at his fingerless arm.

"You don't have fingers…" Iori pointed out.

Tentomon answered curtly, "I do when I digivolve…"

"Uhm…ano…" Ken trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us the complete story since I don't understand…" He said as put his glass down. At the stunned face of his seniors, he quickly added, "If you don't mind…"

"No problem…that fight is not one that we wanted to keep for ourselves, it's just a normal fight… yeah normal…" Taichi answered as rolled his eyes at the last part.

"I sense a but…" Daisuke muttered as cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not a battle but a catfight…" Koushiro informed as shrugged.

"What?" Miyako choked out, "It have nothing to do with Tailmon?"

"Nope…" Agumon chimed in, "Trust me… you better of never watch it if you are a man…"

Taichi sighed, "And that was when I learned to never split them up…" He said as shook his head.

"Who is this them you were talking about?" Ken asked.

"Angemon and Angewomon… " Taichi muttered lazily, "Especially if a devil lady is the opponent… that time is emergency so I had Takeru and Sora to fetch the rest of our gang leaving Angewomon and tentomon here to fight LadyDevimon…"

Tentomon shuddered, "I would never forget it! That was the first time Angewomon fought without Angemon by her side… she was angered for some reason with LadyDevimon. She is so damn cranky that time…"

Agumon patted his back, "Yeah… she even yelled at you when you helped her…"

"Yell? If only that… I would not be so terrified! When I caught her after LadyDevimon sent her flying, she kicked my fingers! Hard!" Tentomon said as crying sadly. "You don't know how wary I was when we go to China! I really hoped no evil digimon appear… especially a womon one!"

Iori gulped at the trembling Tentomon, "She traumatize you that bad?"

Tentomon nodded, "Her mood become a bit better once she turned LadyDevimon to dust… she still scowling though. Good thing Patamon returned shortly after that… "

Taichi sighed, "I swear I will never split those two, she really need Angemon as her partner to control her tantrum."

Daisuke blinked, "I don't get it…"

Koushiro laughed, "For short those two are partner… but they are a bit different from Veemon and Wormmon or Agumon and Gabumon." He explained as typing something on his laptop.

"Huh?"

Agumon said, "I always work together with Gabumon in battle, just like Veemon and Wormmon… and we also do DNA evolution… but…"

"It's a bit different for Angemon and Angewomon..."Taichi chimed in, "You guys and Agumon here work together as partner because… well you guys are good friends right?" He asked as grinned.

"Yep!" Chibimon and Minomon chimed in chorus; Agumon laughed at them, how he wished Gabumon was there but he still with Yamato somewhere in Digital world for a mission.

Daisuke frowned, "Are you saying they are not good friends? From what I see… Tailmon is closer to Patamon than other digimon."

"No offence to Tailmon but… she is not really close with our partners, not even with Hawkmon who is her DNA's partner." Miyako added as adjusting her glasses, "I notice she is not that close with older kid's digimon either…"

"I know…" Taichi said as sighing in a long-suffering way. "I can't blame her after her friend died right before her eyes…it's hard to form another bond."

"You mean… Wizardmon?" Iori asked unsurely.

Taichi nodded, "I don't know why but Patamon is the only digimon she open up to…"

Koishiro sighed as continued his typing, "Can't be helped… Patamon have nature advantage… ahh… done!"

All of new digidestined blinked, "What nature advantage?" Ken asked tonelessly.

"Why don't you guys just see this?" Koushiro said as turned his laptop screen to them, on the screen were the image of Angel digimons.

"Angemon's and Angewomon's… statistic…" Ken muttered, then his eyes widened. "Impossible!"

Koushiro laughed, "Nothing impossible Ichijouji-san… but I did react like that when I saw it…" Second later Miyako also react in the same way with Ken.

"Okay…you genius kids, I am an idiot so I can't understand chart or anything written there… so please somebody explain!" He demanded as crossed his arms.

Miyako sighed then pointed at a the screen, "You see this? This is the synchronization between Angemon and Angewomon, in simpler way how good they are in team work."

Daisuke blinked, "Waw… 99,99% huh… I bet Veemon and Wormmon is 100%!" He exclaimed proudly.

Miyako for the umpteenth time since she knew Daisuke sighed at his comment, "No… even though I didn't check I am sure it's not 100% ," She muttered as rolling her eyes, "No offence Ken-kun…"

"None taken, and Daisuke…I doubt our digimon even able to reach more than 80%" Ken said sadly.

"What? How come we can lose? They can DNA digivolve!" Daisuke objected as cocked an eyebrow. "And our digimon have defeated many strong opponents together with teamwork!"

Miyako shook her head, "If DNA requirement is that high no digimon can do it… synchronization we are talking about is more than just teamwork's or its result, but also how good their movement synchronize, how good they compliment each other power for short." Miyako explained.

"Really?"

"Sad to say this but it's impossible to synchronize perfectly in every aspect for our digimons…" Ken added.

"Why?" Daisuke demended.

"Simply because they are not created especially for partnership, their body structure… power and everything, they have to learn to work together…" Ken explained calmly, and then he pointed at the screen. "But that's not the case with these two, they are created to work together…"

"It makes sense…" Miyako pointed out, "Angemon is Angewomon's counterpart… they are born as partner…"

"Exactly…" Koushiro agreed.

"Not fair… why Takeru's and Hikari's digimons can do that but we can't…" He muttered grumpily.

Koushiro shook his head, "Not just that Daisuke…there is a… sorry to say this to you but…" He trailed off, "There is a huge gap between your digimons and theirs in term of experience in teamwork…"

"Huge?" Daisuke repeated, he couldn't believe what he heard.

Iori sighed, "Isn't that obvious Daisuke… they have been partner since four years ago… Wormmon and Veemon work as team around one year and usually work in one body to booth…"He explained tonelessly.

"That's… ugh…" He groaned.

"Their first opponent when they work in team is VenomVamdemon by the way… and they did a good job…" Taichi pointed out, "Last time I checked on Agumon and Gabumon they are around 90%"

"That's really not fair…" Daisuke muttered grumpily, "Those two really have special relationship huh… no wonder she is so mad at me…"

"Daisuke! Don't say that please…" His partner said sadly.

"Sorry chibimon…but that just how it looks…" He muttered sheepishly, he really forgot his partner had crush on Tailmon just like him for Hikari.

Koushiro and Taichi blinked, "How it looks?"

"Well yeah… Angemon have to bring her to Digital world to save me from her wrath…" Daisuke admitted sheepishly, rubbing his head. "He have to carry her bridal style if not she would…" Daisuke blinked at weird look given to him by Taichi, Koushiro and their partners. "What?"

"None of you know?" Koushiro asked unsurely.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked.

"Not even your digimons know about those two?" Taichi asked unsurely like Koushiro did.

Poromon landed on Miyako's lap thenanswered, "Those two always hanging out together without us… in human world other than when we open digital gate or eating, they almost never around us. Patamon sometimes join us without Tailmon but… rarely and as soon as Tailmon come he go with her…"

Once again the older group blinked then sighed, "That obvious and no one notice…" Agumon said as shook their head, "You guys even denser than our old Taichi…"

"Hei! I wasn't that dense!"

"You were…"

"No!"

"Yep!"

"Once again… senpai please don't go off to your own little world and ignore us…" Daisuke pleaded.

Taichi cleared his throat, "Sorry… Koushiro explain!"

"Yeah boss…" He replied wryly, "Do you know that if an Angewomon ask an Angemon to be her partner means?"

Ken blinked, "Did Angewomon ask that to Angemon?"

"Yeah she did… indirectly, when we were about to fight VenomVamdemon she told all digimons to stay behind and save their energy. Only Patamon need to come with her she said…" Taichi explained.

" Oh, make sense… they are the strongest against undead Digimon…" Ken muttered.

"Make sense aside but that also means she asked him to fight with her, in Angel digimon's tradition that's the same as saying she is interested with him…" Koushiro said as grinning, "And yeah… in human term they are dating!" His grin grew wider at how interesting their younger friend's face, as well as their partners.

"NO!" Chibimon cried.

Menomon patted Chibimon's back, "Yes…yes… it's hard to know your crush actually already have a boyfriend…"

"Are you kidding me?" Daisuke demanded, his eyes were wide with disbelief.

Taichi shook his head, "I also can't believe it, but when I see how comfy they are after we defeated MugenDramon… they already celebrate the victory by themselves…with his hand on her shoulder smiling at us…" He muttered.

"Yeah… if not because of that sewer was crumbling, who knows till when they were off to their own little world…" Koushiro said as shrugged.

"Then Hikari and Takeru…"

"BAKA! They are twelve years old! What make you think if their digimons are dating means the digidestined too?" Taichi snapped at Daisuke.

"Sorry… it's just…"

"Woah…I knew there is something between those two but… but…" Miyako stuttered.

"Dating certainly not what I though…" Iori continued. "I don't even know digimon can do that…"

"Is that mean there would be AngeBabymon?" He asked.

"Daisuke!" Ken blushed.

"Whatever Daisuke… I don't want to know and you better hope Angemon can make her happy enough to forget about you…" Taichi said as grinning.

Daisuke gulped, "I hope…"

"You better not argue with them! Especially since…even Angemon is not in a good mood either…" Taichi said as sighed. "And you can't expect Angewomon is on better mood."

"What happen?"

"Somehow there are bunch of corrupted digimons… scattered around between File Island and Server continent. There must be something wrong… and only Angel Digimons can feel it… they are more sensitive with evil power." Koushiro informed as turned his laptop screen back to him.

"Oh yeah… HolyAngemon ever said he felt strong presence of darkness when we fought BlackWarGreymon…" Iori pointed out. "He really angry that time…"

Taichi added, "Yeah… it looks like evil power really affect them, Hikari and Takeru also very sensitive because of their crest." He turned his attention to Daisuke, " And… if they are a bit too bold in fighting those evil digimon you can't blame them, from what I see and how uneasy Hikari was when she sense evil power it doesn't feel nice. It must be really bother them, for Angel digimon… destroying those evil source is their very nature almost like breathing and…because…"

"Because?"

"They understand what's the meaning of fighting and what are we fighting for…" Taichi said as smiled, "And I guess that's all for today, go home and rest guys!"

* * *

"Chibimon…" Daisuke called gently at crying digimon on his bed, half of him was sad for his digimon's broken heart and another half… annoyed because he didn't stop crying and sulking for hours. His bed was wet too, soaking wet! How a tiny guy like Chibimon can have lots of tears on him was mystery.

He understand how sad Chibimon is, he would be sad too if hikari was dating somebody else even though he will accept Hikari's feeling. But God help him that he wouldn't be this pathetic if Hikari didn't return his feeling, Hell, NO!

"Chibimon, I am understand broken heart is painful… especially you even did not know Tailmon was taken since looooooong time ago." He said softly which earned him louder cries.

"Do you have to rub it in? I know… sob sob there is something when Angemon carry her like that and… and…" He stuttered as sobbing, "She was blushing! I never saw her like that before! Angemon…hiks… I really don't know why she likes him! It's not fair if just because he is her counterpart!"

"Well I also would feel the same if Hikari going out with Takeru because their crests are special…" Daisuke muttered which did not help the broken hearted digimon.

"Yeah?"

"But she really forgot about me when Angemon carry her in such… well I don't know Angemon can be such a romantic guy…" He commented.

"So because he is romantic guy? I can be romantic too!" Chimon yelled.

Daisuke was deep on his own musing so didn't notice his partner's reply, "First time I saw him… he looks so serious and stiff. I wonder how Patamon can be so different when he digivolve… he is a type of man that any girl would fangirling over. Lucky for him he is not human, if he is… Jun would be crazy about him."

"Daisuke?"

"And I am sure he is handsome beneath that helmet, angel usually is good looking…" He said as rubbing his chin.

"So I lose in looks?" Chibimon asked wryly.

Daisuke huffed, "Uhm… if we compare X-Veemon and Angemon… He is more muscular than you too…"

"DAISUKE!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to console me, to cheer me up?" He asked with teary eyes.

"Off course!" He replied surely.

Chibimon turned his back to Daisuke, "If you are… just leave me be, since you epically failed to cheer me up! If anything you put salt on my wound!" Then he cried some more and soaked Daisuke's bed which make its owner groaned and knocked his partner out.

* * *

Gennai sighed, "Azulongmon-sama… sad to say but I have no choice but that plan of mine…"

Azulongmon looked down at his subordinate, **"Good luck then…"**

"Azulongmon-sama… that's all you can say?" Gennai asked sounded hurt.

"**Yes… now go, before those four chosen children become lost more than they are now…" **He said as disappeared between clouds.

"How sad the life being a subordinate…" He muttered to no one.

* * *

**Now... because it's written looooooong time ago excuse the OOCness and stupidity~ and if you want to flame please use signed review ^^/ but even if it's flame please be fair and not insulting my favorite character like Patamon is a stupid flying pig or Daisuke is a dumb googlehead. Just DON'T! **


End file.
